


Exiles of the Stars

by Shadowstrider



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Underage, F/M, Incest, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Mind Control, Multi, Nanites, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/F/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:51:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9410336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowstrider/pseuds/Shadowstrider
Summary: Having fled from the genocidal Stellar Alliance, the last of the Valarn seek a haven where they can live in peace.





	1. Beginning

Fernando cautiously moved through the forest, the combination of fear and excitement making his young heart race. Behind him followed his younger brother Alfonso, who as always stuck close to his older sibling. They had played their entire lives in these woods with little concern or fear, but yesterday their world had been thrown into chaos.

They had been playing near their home when a burning light had torn through the sky and had smashed into the forest, followed by a tremendous roar tearing through the afternoon calm, as if the dragons of their parents’ bedtime stories had come to life. The brothers had been terrified, but the adults of the village had immediately sprung into action. Mothers had herded children into homes while their husbands had armed themselves with their farming implements and had soon set off in the direction of the forest, returning to the village just as the daylight finally faded, their search for anything out of the ordinary having proven fruitless. Cautious glances were thrown throughout the whole evening at doors and windows, but by the time the sun had risen again, the adults had continued on with life as it always had been.

Of course, the children were not so easily satisfied. Most of them stayed close to the adults, still shaken by the previous afternoon and evening. Fernando’s mother had asked her children to stay away from the forest for now, like the other children, but her sons had always been the most adventurous of the village youth and it had only been a matter of time before their curiosity would have gotten the better of them.

*

Like the other boys in the village, the brothers were dressed in woollen tunics and trousers, tied with strings; their feet were encased in leather shoes, their clothing dark and drab. Fernando was almost 11 winters old, his brother 2 winters less than that. They had inherited their father’s dark hair, but their grey eyes had come from their mother.

It was rare for them to be alone in the forest, as it was the favourite playground of the village’s children. Without company, the forest seemed to have become more sinister and unearthly, the stillness of the day only occasionally interrupted by birdsong. Alfonso was starting to become more scared than curious, but as always, he trusted in his brother’s leadership and as such he kept following him ever deeper into the forest.

After a while they came to a part of the forest where the trees were grouped very closely together, forming thick walls of branches and leaves. Fernando suddenly came to a stop, Alfonso having to move past him in order to not slam into his back. Looking at his older brother in concern, Alfonso saw that Fernando’s eyes were scanning around, his expression perplexed. Turning his own head in the direction that his brother was looking, Alfonso’s eyes also started to scan around, the boy soon realising that something was amiss.

The brothers had often played in this area of the forest, as it was as a very good hiding spot, so they knew it quite well. And while the trees had always grown closely together, it seemed as if the amount of trees had doubled overnight, resulting in a far denser arrangement of trees.

“Why are there so many trees?” mumbled Fernando, his eyes wide as he surveyed the strange scene.

Suddenly Alfonso gasped with shock, his right hand reaching out to tug on his brother’s left sleeve even as he pointed with his left index finger at the trees. “Fernando... That tree... How...” gasped the younger boy, his voice shaking with fright.

Fernando’s eyes followed his brother’s finger to the trees, his eyes growing even wider as he saw what Alfonso was referring to. Two of the trees, standing a fair distance apart from each other, seemed to be identical. Their branches were the same length, their leaves thinned in the same areas, the same crude carving of a sword etched into their trunks. A carving that the boys were sure they had only made once...

They barely had time for fright to fully overwhelm them when a hole seemingly appeared in the tree, as if the forest had been painted onto a wall with a secret door now being opened, revealing a figure shorter than them, dressed in what the boys’ minds could only describe as strange form fitting armour, its face hidden behind a seemingly golden helmet. The sight was so surprising to them that they could do nothing as the strange figure raised its right arm, a bolt of silent lightning leaping from its wrist to strike Alfonso squarely in his chest, causing the boy to fall onto his back, motionless. Fernando was torn between helping his brother and fleeing, rendering him unable to do anything as a second bolt of silent lightning smashed into his chest, sending him backwards onto the ground even as his body went limp and his world turned dark.

*

Devi stood outside of the life pod, the two unconscious boys lying at her feet. She had barely been awoken from her induced sleep inside her life support unit when her implanted neural chip had warned her that the pod had detected beings that appeared to be able to see through the pod’s camouflage projection. Acting out of instinct, she had opened the pod’s portal and had stunned the two boys with electricity generated by the nanomachines in the bracelet on her right wrist.

Her neural chip worked quickly to scan her surrounding, the reports transmitted directly into her brain. The first reports were about her surroundings. Armed with the knowledge that the atmosphere was safe and that the unconscious boys had been the only beings detected in the vicinity, she used her neural chip to order the nanomachines that formed her spacesuit to cease that particular function. Her form fitting silvery spacesuit and golden visor turned into a gel like substance as the nanomachines broke their molecular bonds with each other, the gel quickly being reabsorbed into the bracelet, revealing her 8 year old nude body. A lack of natural sunlight had left her body very pale, but the nanites in her body had kept her body strong and fit. Her flat chest was capped with twin very sensitive hard pale pink nipples, her slim abdomen leading down to a hairless puffy vulva with immature nether lips, the smooth curve of her back flowing into a tight ass.

As she processed the next few reports, dealing with the fate of her family and her ship, tears welled up in her hazel eyes, her blonde mane of hair jerking as she started to sob, her nude body shaking as the horror of her situation flowed through her mind.

*

Devi was from the planet of Valar. As on most of the thousands of worlds that humanity had terraformed and colonised during the Great Age of Expansion, the new inhabitants of Valar had been genetically engineered with a heightened ability to adapt to their new home. The unique characteristics of the planet had resulted in a population with extremely sensitive and powerful nervous systems, as a way of adapting to the effects of the powerful neurotoxins secreted by the planet’s fauna and flora. It also had the effect of making the Valarn extremely sensitive to both pleasure and pain. 

The Khazam Empire had slowly built itself up into a powerful military force during the Great Age of Expansion and soon it was on the path of conquest, conquering system after system until it was the most powerful force in its quadrant of the galaxy. To combat the Empire, the remaining systems of the quadrant banded together in the Stellar Alliance and soon both sides were locked in all out war.

Each side desperately sought advantages over their enemy. The Alliance’s scientists soon discovered that the Valarn’s naturally powerful nervous systems made them uniquely suited for the new nanite technology that the Alliance had developed. Using the power of their nervous systems, the Valarn could give tremendous energy to the nanites, which in turn would change the energy as needed to produce powerful beam attacks or photon shields, in addition to strengthening the Valarn’s bodies and accelerating their healing.

The Valarn managed to change the tide of the war, each Valarn acting as an entire army, devastating the Empire’s forces and planets. But being human, the Valarn were very fallible weapons. Due to the sensitivity of their nervous systems, many Valarn hated the thought of pain, so their attacks were not as powerful as they could have been. On the other hand, some Valarn enjoyed destruction so much that the powerful pleasure made their minds unstable, turning them into walking massacres.

With the Empire forced into retreat, the Alliance decided to perfect their weapons. Using the nanites, they started to modulate the emotions and pleasure of the Valarn, keeping their minds stable but on a permanent high. For the Valarn, this was a step too close to slavery and soon they rebelled.

Their massive power meant that the Alliance would destroy itself before they could beat the Valarn in direct engagements. But the Alliance had not given the Valarn such power without keeping a few tricks up their sleeves. Soon the Valarn fell in battle as the Alliance unleashed genetically mimicking viruses against them, the nanites unable to stop something that was genetically the same as their hosts’ bodies.

Determined to not allow the Empire to learn any secrets from the Valarn, the Alliance sought to wipe the Valarn out completely. By the time Devi and her family boarded one of the last Valarn frigates left, Valar had been turned into a firestorm of blood and metal.

Their frigate had fled into hyperspace, desperately racing away from the genocidal Alliance fleets. Devi had been sleeping peacefully in her life support unit, like the other children aboard. While she had been sleeping, an Alliance battleship had managed to fire a missile into the same hyperspace pocket where the frigate was. Due to the separation of dimensions, the frigate’s anti-missile defences had been unable to respond in time, causing the missile to tear through the frigate. Devi’s mother and older sister had managed to get to the life pod with her before the frigate was destroyed, but both of them had been heavily injured. Their nanites had managed to keep them alive so far, but they needed an urgent boost of Valarn bio-electricity before they ran out of power and as they were currently trapped on an unknown planet after being flung out of the collapsing hyperspace bubble, Devi was the only one who could supply the bio-electricity.

*

As her nanites managed to calm her down with a steady release of endorphins, Devi used the information provided by her neural chip in order to formulate a plan to ensure her family’s survival. Approaching the unconscious boys, she used her bracelet to spray nanomachines onto their clothes, which started to disappear as the nanomachines started to dissolve the clothing’s fibres, leaving the boys stark naked after a few seconds.

Being part of a culture where pleasure was so powerful, Devi had been exposed to sexual situations from a very young age. Evaluating the soft hairless pricks and smooth scrotums with a keen eye, she decided that they would be sufficient for her needs. Using her nanites to augment her muscles, she flipped both boys onto their stomachs, her eyes soon gazing appreciatively at two pairs of muscular boyish asses. 

Using her small hands, she gently spread open buttocks of the larger boy, his small winking brown starfish greeting her. With practised movements she used her small tongue to lick around the ring of tight muscle before spearing the organ through his anus, making sure to lather the area with her nanite infused saliva. Her tongue darted in and out of his anal cavity, her nanites moving from her saliva into his bloodstream through his soft rectal walls, heading for his brain. Repeating the same procedure with the smaller boy’s paler and tighter ring of muscle, she was soon licking his intestinal walls, her saliva freely flowing out of her mouth as she did her best to seed his bloodstream with enough nanites in order for her plan to work. 

*

Her plan was simple enough. In order to produce the maximal amount of Valarn bio-electricity in the shortest amount of time, she would have to have a very powerful orgasm. Two cocks filling her ass and cunt would take care of the orgasm, hence her need to control the two boys. Linking her nervous system with her partners through her nanite domination of their minds at the time of orgasm would greatly increase the amount of bio-electricity generated. 

Taking control of their muscles through her nanites, Devi had the boys enter the life pod through the same portal that she had emerged from and then made them make their short way to a table that stood in the middle of the pod, surrounded by the life support units that housed her family. This table was connected to the life support units and serve as a receiver for any Valarn bio-electricity. She had the brothers lie down on the table on their sides in such a configuration that each one’s mouth was almost kissing their sibling’s soft penis. Releasing her control over their muscles, she drowned their minds in arousal while lowering their inhibitions. With a simple command to her nanites, the boys became conscious again.

Each brother reached out with a hand to gently start stroking the soft small penis that dominated their lust clouded vision. Wet tongues soon slipped out of mouths, trails of saliva left on hardening shafts and purple cock heads as the brothers started to orally pleasure each other. Empty hands were soon filled with small tender testicles, pleasure building like a massive wave inside of their souls. Blood engorged pricks slid into warm wet inviting mouths, tongues lapping all over small shafts as hands drifted around muscular buttocks to pump solitary fingers quickly in and out of relaxed sphincters. Both boys started to moan passionately as mouths sucked on their aching cocks, hands fondled their sensitive testicles and fingers forced their sphincters open. The brothers were drowning in love and lust for each other as their pleasure built up like a storm.

Watching the boys pleasuring each other, Devi felt her nether lips flare open, her vagina lubricating and her stiff clit pulsing as she yearned to be filled with stiff cocks. Knowing that time was of the essence, she concentrated her nanites into her vaginal walls and anal sphincter, getting ready to generate the bio-electricity that her family needed. 

Taking very subtle control of the boys, she had them disengage from each other and move to face each other, trails of saliva growing longer until they snapped as wet pricks left moist mouths, the boys moving back just enough to allow her to take her place on her side between them. Her soul shivered in delight as she felt the older boy’s stiff cock rub against her inflamed clit and pussy lips, while the younger boy’s small cock rubbed against her winking sphincter between her tight ass cheeks. Allowing their nervous systems to overlap with hers, she used her nanites to relax her passages even as she lifted her left leg up to give the boys access to those passages. With a single thought from her, the fucking started.

All three children moaned in exquisite pleasure as Devi’s tight warm walls moulded themselves around the boys’ invading pricks as they slid in without any problems. The brothers were soon desperately pumping their hips, slamming their stiff cocks into her as deeply as they could. Devi went wild with pleasure as her sensitive nervous system was set alight by the way her vagina and sphincter were stretched by the virgin pricks. Wetting her fingers with her saliva, she started to pump her fingers in and out of the brothers’ opened anuses, mimicking the fucking that she was receiving. Responding to her thoughts, the younger boy/Alfonso used his left hand to rub her pulsing clit while the older boy/Fernando used his hands to pinch and tweak her diamond hard nipples. As their nervous systems overlapped, Devi’s neural chip learned their names and relationship as part of its complete scan of their memories.

Soon droplets of sweat were dripping down their bodies as they aggressively sought their release. Swamped with pleasure as her mind was, Devi was still able to keep control over the brothers, keeping them from orgasming too quickly. But she also knew that they had to let go before they became too tired to continue, so she started to tightly milk the invading cocks with her internal walls, smashing her stiff clit onto the older boy’s cock as she pistoned her fingers into their bowels. Responding accordingly, Alfonso ground his fingers into her clit as his brother twisted her nipples savagely, making her nerves race with pleasure.

The air was filled with moans as the threesome fucked themselves to oblivion, the girl’s pale skin forming a powerful contrast with the sun-darkened skin of the boys. Feeling her nerves burn with pleasure, Devi let the boys smash their hips against her in a final burst of fucking. With a ragged moan Alfonso came undone, his stiff penis jerking as he filled Devi’s stretched rectum with pearly seed. This set Devi off, her orgasm blasting through her being as she clamped down on the pricks filling her, a wordless cry ripped from her soul. Fernando spewed his semen into her young womb as her walls milked his cock, draining him as he cried from the strength of his orgasm. As this was happening, the children started to glow blue as the overlapping nervous systems’ pleasure was focused into Devi’s nanites, the amplified energy building up into a storm as the nanites turned it into bio-electricity, which arched from the children’s connected genitalia onto the table on which they were fucking, flowing through the circuits which connected it with the life supports units, ensuring that the units would have enough power.

The brothers had fallen unconscious, the pleasure far too much for their bodies, but Devi was able to keep conscious just long enough for her neural chip to confirm that they had succeeded in generating enough bio-electricity to ensure that her family survived, after which she sank into comforting oblivion, surrounded by her lovers.

END


	2. Mysteries

Lying on top of the camouflaged life pod, Devi looked up into the night sky. The gentle moonlight illuminated her pale naked body and reflected off of her bracelet, while the gentle night-time breeze teased her blonde hair, soft skin, hard pale pink nipples and puffy mound. As she took in the stunning natural beauty that filled her hazel eyes, her mind was filled with thoughts on her past, her present and her very uncertain future.

*

For most of her life, she had lived on the space stations that had orbited Valar. Her mother was one of Valar’s top scientists and due to this the family had to regularly move from one laboratory to another. Devi hadn’t minded much, as she could spend hours watching the stars through the stations’ viewing ports. Like millennia of humans before her, she was entranced by the beauty of space and the countless mysteries that it seemed to contain.

Valar itself had lost much of its natural beauty and she hadn’t liked being on the planet the few times that she had found herself there. As far as the eye could see factories had been busy producing the tools of war. The sky had been filled with orbital platforms and aircraft, which had blocked out the stars. Even the attempts at beautification, in the form of gardens and parks, were so out of place that they had looked even more artificial than the surrounding industrial complexes.

Even though she was now trapped on this strange planet, so far she was enjoying the adventure. Never before had she been able to run naked through a forest or to bathe in a natural river, free from the hazards of industrial pollution. She couldn’t wait for her sister and mother to finish recovering so that she could share this beautiful world with them.

*

Her current situation was complicated by a wide range of mysteries, the most pressing of which was the location of the planet which she and her family were now stranded on. The life pod’s computer had tried to match the planet’s skymap with any skymap in the Stellar Alliance database. It had found no matches, which meant that this planet was most likely not found in the 3 quadrants of the galaxy that constituted colonized space.

This was a good thing in the sense that if the Alliance didn’t know about the planet, they probably weren’t mere minutes away from swooping in and finishing their mission. As the Valarn had fled towards the last unsettled quadrant of the galaxy, blindly jumping into hyperspace, it was entirely possible that this planet was so far from Alliance space that it would take them at least decades to find it. 

On the other hand, the presence of other humans on the planet meant that the planet must have been colonised somewhere in the past. Devi knew from historical records that the Second Empire of Humanity had started colonising the unsettled quadrant of the galaxy shortly before the Empire had collapsed. She also knew that said collapse had resulted in the loss of significant data about those colonisation efforts, which meant that it was possible that this was one of those lost colonies.

Devi had decided to take genetic samples from the boys to confirm this before she had transported them to the banks of a nearby river. In their memories she had found a near drowning experience, so she had used her nanites inside of them to create a similar memory, which she used to overwrite any memory of her and her actions. She had reasoned that it should be enough to give some justification for the lost hours as well as the loss of their clothes. In retrospect it probably hadn’t been that smart an idea to dissolve their clothes, but she had been acting on instinct.

Analysis of the samples had taken the rest of the day, during which she had explored a part of the forest. Just a few minutes ago the life pod’s computer had informed her that it had detected an anomaly. The boys were a 100% genetic match for baseline humans, completely lacking any enhancements or the Gaia Adaptation Gene, the whole cornerstone of the Great Age of Expansion.

As far as she knew, this was supposed to be impossible. Even during the days of the First Empire of Humanity, humans had started using extensive genetic modification to increase their adaptability to new colonies. The universal adoption of the GAG during the founding days of the Second Empire had allowed colonisation to flourish during the Great Age of Expansion as the population had been able to rapidly adapt to their new environments. For the humans on this planet to be baseline humans would mean that they had to have come from what had been United Earth in the years before 2245 AD. A date that was almost 3000 years in the past.

Analysis of the boys’ memories had not provided any additional clues. She couldn’t find any legends or myths that matched a tale of colonization or transport from another world. Their memories were also quite lacking in details about their world, due to the relative isolation of the village. 

What she did learn was that the village was called Royas, in the county of Telanar, which was part of the Kingdom of Telgravir. Their culture, religion and language had similarities to what had been prevalent in ‘Middle Ages’ Europe back on First Earth.

This created another mystery on its own. It was not unheard of for some humans to start a colony by adopting a previous technologically inferior culture, for whatever reasons. But in order to sustain the terraforming process, advanced technology was needed. None of the life pod’s sensors had picked up any sign of such technology as it had entered the atmosphere.

The Second Empire, which had colonised most of the galaxy, had been rather hit and miss with terraforming, hence the need for the GAG. So if this planet was one of the rare ‘natural gemstones’, completely suitable to humanity from the start, they wouldn’t have ‘wasted’ it on colonists with such strange behaviour. If anything, they would have turned it into an Imperial Seat, home to the most advanced society possible.

If this had been an advanced society at one time, which had collapsed along with the Second Empire, the life pod wasn’t able to detect any traces of it. Impossible as it was, the most likely scenario seemed to be that humans had been transported here millennia ago across the entire expanse of unsettled space.

*

She was roused from her thoughts by multiple alarms from her neural chip. A distance away, in the opposite direction from the village, the life pod had picked up multiple groups of people racing through the forest, heading away from a series of cliffs south of the crash site. 

The disturbance was far away enough that the crash site was in no immediate danger. But with so many things in her world currently unclear, she decided that it would be best to investigate. Standing up, she activated her spacesuit with a thought. Instantly the nanomachines spread out of her bracelet, covering her entire body in a matter of seconds. With another thought her suit’s own projection camouflage was activated. A final thought had the nanomachines form a pair of wings on the suit’s back. Activating its thrusters, she was soon airborne. 

As she raced towards the disturbance through the air, her neural chip tried to make sense of what the suit’s own sensors were picking up. Small groups of children were running through the forest, guided by the light of wooden torches. Older children were desperately tugging younger ones along by the arm. Behind them came men wearing armour on their chests and armed with bladed weapons. They seemed to be hunting the children, at enough ease in the moonlit forest that they didn’t need torches.

Not many words were spoken, but those that were indicated great distress amongst the children. While she didn’t understand the context of what was happening, the implications were clear enough. Slowing down until she was hovering above the tree tops, she hesitated. She wanted to stop the men, but she had no desire to kill them. 

Her hesitation evaporated as she saw one of the men reach a cowering child and raise his blade. Aiming her bracelet, she knocked the man unconscious with a blast of electricity to his unprotected legs. Unfortunately the dense trees made it very difficult for her to hit anyone else, so she decided to land and continue her attack on foot.

Having landed and absorbed the wings back into her suit, she raced through the forest, her suit’s power giving her a boost in speed. She was able to stun two men by hitting them in their legs with electricity. Another two men found saw their comrades fall and resorted to slashing the air wildly in an attempt to attack what they couldn’t see. Jumping onto a branch above her and then jumping from tree to tree, she was able get behind them and soon they suffered the same fate as their comrades.

Unfortunately, the projection camouflage used incredible amounts of energy when having to compensate for rapid movement. With her own stores of energy depleted from powering her family’s life support units, she was in danger of running out of energy. 

Cancelling the camouflage, she continued her attack. Now able to spot her, one of the men charged towards her with his blade raised. As he swung the weapon down towards her neck, the nanomachines in her bracelet created a brilliant orange energy blade, which she used to cut his weapon in half. The man was so surprised that he didn’t defend himself from her blast of electricity.

Another man spotted her and started slashing at her with his blade, but she nimbly danced out of the way. He was joined by a comrade and both of them started attacking her with a series of slashes and thrusts. The agility that the suit’s nanomachines gave her meant that she was able to dodge each attack until she had lured them close enough to each other that she could destroy their weapons with one slash of her energy blade. To their credit, they decided to flee, but two blasts of electricity took care of them.

Unfortunately, the remaining men had managed to close in on the children and were too far away for her to reach in time. Desperately, she used most of the energy that she had left to fire red laser bolts, setting some of the trees alight to create a barrier of fire between the men and the children. It seemed to work, for her sensors detected that the men were now racing towards her.

She decided that she had enough time to generate additional energy. Turning towards one of the unconscious men, a red head with a full beard, she lied down on top of his unconscious body and had her helmet’s nanomachines flow back into her bracelet. Pooling nanites into her saliva, she used a brief application of her energy blade to puncture her victim’s carotid artery. Licking the wound, she simultaneously had her nanites enter his blood and heal the wound.

Giving a few mental instructions to her nanomachines, she had her suit modified to allow access to her groin, chest and abdomen, leaving only her limbs still covered. Acting upon something that she had glimpsed in the boys’ memories, she modified the suit further, creating 8 pairs of metallic wings and a crown for her head. 

Using her nanites that had reached her attacker’s brain, she woke him up and took control over his body. Without standing up, he removed his trousers, allowing her access to his flaccid cock. But she needed it in a different state, so she caused a flood of arousal in his mind and in her own with her nanites. Soon his cock was fully aroused and she could feel her fluids dripping onto her thighs. Unceremoniously, she impaled herself on his penis, groaning as the organ forced her wet warm walls apart.

While it hadn’t happened often, necessity had sometimes forced Valarn soldiers to start fucking someone in battle, to generate energy for combat. It was very dangerous, especially due to the affect that it had on the mind. Devi now understood this, as the adrenaline racing through her blood and the pleasure from her stuffed cunt made a potent cocktail. This was why some of the Valarn had lost themselves in battle, driven mad with pleasure.

Mindful of her current situation, she mentally commanded her puppet to tightly grip her boyish hips and continue impaling her on his invading cock. Her own hands set to work on her diamond hard nipples and her throbbing clit. She was building up to an orgasm when she saw that two of the men had finally reached her. As she had suspected, having not seen who had attacked them, they were so bewildered by what looked like an angel fucking their comrade that they didn’t attack her. This gave her the necessary opportunity to tip herself over into orgasm with an extremely loud moan of sheer wanton pleasure.

The men watched entranced as she went rigid as the orgasm burned through her nerves, their own lust growing at the sight of their comrade’s cock forcing her wet petals apart and her own fingers dancing across her clit and tweaking her nipples. As the pleasure of the orgasm burned through her, her nanites amplified the bio-electricity that her sensitive nervous system produced and transferred it to her nanomachines. Still lost in lust, they couldn’t defend themselves when electricity leapt from her wings and hit them square in their chests and sent them spiralling into unconsciousness.

She continued to ride her puppet’s cock, another orgasm building up inside of her as her cervix was battered and her own fingers continued stimulating herself. The last man was sneaking up behind her, cautious but apparently unaware of his comrades’ fates. This was the only way she could explain him still wanting to attack her despite her apparent supernatural powers.

She was so pleased that her trap was working so well that her neural chip was having trouble trying to regulate her brain chemistry. The feeling of power was intoxicating. A fine sheen of sweat covered her as she continued to bounce up and down on the hard cock. From her victim’s gasps, she knew that he was close to his own orgasm. Moaning ever louder as her pleasure grew, she lured the man ever closer. 

The last attacker had seemingly judged from her moans that she was open to attack, for he suddenly rushed towards her with his blade raised. Excitement overloaded her, making her nerves come alight as the orgasm spread through her body and a wordless cry was ripped from her throat. She was joined by her victim, whose cock jerked insight of her tightly clenching cunt and flooded her womb with seed. Her mind was swamped in the ecstasy of a massive orgasm, so she had to rely on her neural chip to defend her.

The attacker’s blade sliced through the air, aiming for her neck, but it broke into pieces as it slammed into her wings, which had suddenly moved and protected her neck. With the power of her orgasm amplified by her nanites and transmitted into her nanomachines, the wings generated a blast of wind that sent the attacker sailing through the air until he slammed into a tree, rendered unconscious. 

*

Dismounting from her puppet and his now flaccid cock, Devi surveyed her handiwork. She decided that it would be best to find out from the children what was happening. The men would be unconscious for a while still.

With that decided, she set off in the direction that the children had been fleeing in...

END


	3. Resonance

Devi flew through the pre-dawn air, heading in the direction that the children had been fleeing in, her nanomachines drawing on the energy in her body that her recent orgasm had produced. The nanites that she had left in her victim’s brain would transmit his memories to the life pod’s computer, but the analysis would take some time. It was thus of vital importance that she find some answers from the children. Her neural chip had informed her that her sister was close to awakening and as much as she wanted to be in her sister’s arms, for now this mystery had to be solved.

After a while her suit’s sensors detected the sound of someone crying. Following the sound, she soon came to a hover above the treetops. Through the canopy she could see a small boy who was sitting on the ground against a tree, wailing with cheeks damp from tears. He was darker skinned than anyone she had seen on the planet so far, his hair raven black and his clothing consisting of what seemed to be only a tattered brown tunic shirt. She doubted that he would have many answers due to his age, but the sight of the boy crying his heart out made her heart ache in sympathy.

Landing without a sound, she moved towards the boy, attempting to speak the language that she had learnt from the brothers’ memories. The boy stopped his sobbing and turned his head in her direction, but his brown eyes widened in fright and he started wailing anew.

Seeing this boy in so much emotional pain made her heart ache in a way she had never experienced before. Due to emotional regulation by their implanted neural chips, the Valarn, along with most of space faring humanity, only cried when they needed to grieve. As such, Devi knew of only one way to soothe such deep pain.

Reaching the boy, she gently pulled him into a standing position. He barely resisted her efforts, his eyes heavy with exhaustion. Gently, as he continued sobbing, she captured his dry lips in a kiss, entering his mouth with her tongue. His resistance intensified a bit, but he was no match for her nanite augmented muscles.

The nanites in her tongue started producing a pheromone, which diffused into his blood and travelled to his brain. Gradually he stopped his struggles, his mind intoxicated into stupor. Moving quickly, she removed his tunic shirt, her hazel eyes briefly filled by the sight of his skinny dusky body, brown nipples, small hairless flaccid penis and tiny smooth scrotum, before she turned him around. Dropping to her knees, she parted his tight buttocks and forced her tongue past his brown ring of muscle. As her nanites moved from her saliva into his bloodstream, her right hand’s fingers started to gently stroke his prick. By the time the nanites had taken control of his body, his dick had become erect, responding to her fingers and her tongue. With her nanites manipulating his brain, his orgasm would give him a powerful wave of euphoria, which she hoped would be enough to soothe him.

Suddenly her neural chip detected a nearby presence. The previous battle had given her confidence in her fighting ability, so she paid little attention to the person’s approach through the nearby foliage, instead focusing on giving the boy his orgasm.

But a cry of sheer rage from the interloper made her turn her head. A girl was charging towards her with a branch held aloft in both her hands, in what was clearly an aggressive gesture. She was older than Devi, judging by her greater height and the small breasts that were outlined by her tattered tunic shirt. There was a clear resemblance to the boy in her facial features, skin tone, hair colour and even attire. But her grey eyes were burning with anger.

“I’m helping him,” Devi said to the girl, using the brothers’ language.

This didn’t have the effect that she had hoped for, as the girl continued her charge whilst snarling something in response that Devi’s neural chip couldn’t translate. Devi was confused, wondering if she had misjudged the situation. Now it seemed possible that the girl wanted to hurt the boy. Acting defensively, she stunned the girl with a blast of electricity that leapt from her nanomachine wings. The girl dropped onto her back, limbs outstretched, her weapon slipping from her fingers. Judging by the sparsely furred vulva that peeked out from bellow her tunic shirt, she was as bereft of underclothes as the boy was.

Perplexed, Devi decided to get some answers from the girl. Moving with some haste, she soon had the girl stripped and on her stomach, hiding her small brown tipped breasts and flat abdomen. Again dropping to her knees, Devi parted the girl’s firm buttocks and introduced the nanites to her rectal mucosa with a few stabs of her tongue through the girl’s brown sphincter.

Waiting for the nanites to take control over the girl, Devi quickly did a very superficial scan through the boy’s memories. She was only able to get quick flashes of images, along with associated emotions, but it was enough for her to ascertain that the girl was the boy’s beloved older sister. When her nanites got control over the girl, Devi did the same with her memories, confirming the fact.

Unfortunately, this method of memory perusal was not suited for complex information. She had no other choice but to increase the power of her neural chip. With the siblings under her control, this would be easy enough, but first she had to attend to their dehydration. It was clear from their memories that they had been fleeing through the forest for a while and were quite thirsty.

Using her own nanites, she stimulated her kidneys, hyperfiltrating her urine. Under her control, the siblings moved until they were on their knees in front of her spread sex. Starting with the boy, she had him open his mouth and receive a stream of her urine, which he greedily consumed, not able to react to the taste. Cutting her stream, Devi had his sister receive her share in the same manner.

Satisfied that the siblings weren’t in any imminent danger, Devi proceeded with her plan. She had the girl lay down on the ground, followed by Devi climbing onto her so that their faces were faced with each other’s cunts. Under her control, the girl spread open Devi’s tight slit and started to lick it, whilst Devi did the same to the girl’s sex. After a while, both girls’ started to tongue the other’s anus, increasing their pleasure.

Controlled by Devi, the boy took his position behind her, the nanites’ influence on his brain having kept his prick stiff. His sister returned to her act of cunnilingus as he slipped his small penis past Devi’s lubricated light pink ring of muscle, gradually increasing the pace of his thrusting hips.

The threesome’s pleasure grew ever more as they continued with their carnal act, the sky turning ever brighter as night started to flee before the advance of the sun. As her neural chip continued to work, it was able to learn the siblings’ names, as well as the fact that they had a different language. Devi’s nerves danced with lightning as the girl/Rasmi licked her clit and the boy/Amunthan stretched her sphincter with his penis, which in turn caused his ecstasy to grow. Rasmi’s nerves burned with pleasure as Devi stimulated her clit and pumped a finger in and out of her anus. Despite the cool morning air, a fine sheen of sweat was building on their skin as ever louder moans were forced from their throats.

As she felt her orgasm start, Devi used her nanites inside the siblings to also tip them over into orgasm. Amunthan’s moans became high-pitched as his penis jerked again and again, his dry orgasm enhanced by the nanites and the clenching of her anus. The girls screamed into each other’s flowers as their clitoral stimulation was amplified by the nanites. In turn, the massive stimulation of the siblings’ nervous system was strengthened by the nanites and transmitted to Devi’s internal nanites, which gave an enormous power boost to her neural chip.

As the orgasm tore through the threesome, dawn’s first rays bathing them in light, Devi’s mind was filled with rapid sequences of images as her neural chip decoded the siblings’ memories...

_A small village. Tropical, not here. A close-knit community. Men with large wooden ships arrive. Swords. Foreigners. Chains. Slavers. A journey by sea. The cliffs. A lair. Shining stones. Slaves mining. Separation from family. Brother and sister on their own. Join other children. Penalty for escape, death to other slaves. Drunk guards one evening. Chance, no choice. Fight. Flight with children. Fire. Siblings separated. Desperate search. Worry about family. Demon attacking Amunthan..._

Devi moved away from the siblings, tears filling her eyes as her neural chip was overwhelmed by the raw emotions from the memories. She screamed in rage and horror at the thought that something as evil as slavery was present even on this gentle hidden world. It hit way too close to home, too close to the fate that the Stellar Alliance had wanted to impose on her people, before they had decided to massacre them all.

Enraged beyond reason, drowning in the raw emotions of both the siblings’ and her own past, she decided to put an end to the slavers. Searching through the memories, she formed an idea of the layout and defences of the slavers’ lair. If the penalty for escape was truly death to the remaining slaves, then she had to act quickly...

END

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and critique welcome.


End file.
